


Elucidate Me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Supportive Nyma (Voltron), trust me - Freeform, yes it's BOTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance had been together ever since they were fifteen. The only problem with it for Keith? Only the two of them know."Keith goes to the passenger side and enters the car, but before he can buckle his seatbelt Lance kisses him. It’s a chaste kiss, but one that lingers and Keith doesn’t hesitate when he presses his lips back on Lance’s.They separate slowly and when Lance talks, Keith can feel his warm breath against his lips.'Good morning, love.'"





	Elucidate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [artwork](https://laine-brain.tumblr.com/post/159097001435/slams-fists-on-table-h-e-i-g-h-t-d-i-f-f-e-r-e) . If you see any typos or errors, please let me know!

Keith was an affectionate baby, at least that’s what his Dad and Mrs. Mclain always told. It’s from what they say too that Keith knows he used to kiss the cheek of everyone he liked.

When he and Lance first meet in a playdate, Keith kisses him.

* * *

“Keith, Lance’s already outside!”

“Coming!”

He flies down the stairs, hugs his father goodbye and goes outside to where he knows Lance’s car is waiting.

As soon as he opens the door, his eyes meet Lance’s, from the driver seat he grins warmly at Keith.

Keith goes to the passenger side and enters the car, but before he can buckle his seatbelt Lance kisses him. It’s a chaste kiss, but one that lingers and Keith doesn’t hesitate when he presses his lips back on Lance’s.

They separate slowly and when Lance talks, Keith can feel his warm breath against his lips.

“Good morning, love.”

“Good morning.” Keith knows he says that in a voice low and warm and full of adoration, but he can’t help himself, after all those years Lance’s unabashed affection still affects Keith greatly.

He finally buckles his seatbelt, and then they’re off.

* * *

When Keith was fifteen, Lance gave him a stuffed animal as a birthday gift. They were in Keith’s room when Lance surprised him with the hippo and Keith couldn’t contain his happiness.

He smiled, but instead of thanking Lance, he impulsively hugged him.

Lance seemed surprised back then, but when they separated and Keith was still smiling, he kissed Keith.

It was their first kiss, and for the rest of that afternoon, they continued to kiss until it was time for Lance to go home.

Ever since then, they always try to sneak kisses everytime it’s possible.

* * *

A class without Pidge, Hunk, and Lance it’s always a boring class, and Keith was going through his only of the day. So, naturally, he played some games on his cell phone and now he’s checking his facebook.

He’s scrolling absently through it when he sees a post that Nyma made about a party last week. Keith remembers that Lance invited him to come, but he denied it, and now he’s seeing two pictures of Lance and Nyma in said party.

In the first picture, Lance has his arm around Nyma’s shoulders while both of them smile to the camera, it’s kinda cute, Lance and Nyma always looked good together. In the second one, Lance is still smiling to the camera, but Nyma is kissing his cheek.

And that’s when a pang of jealousy hits his hearth. Keith knows he shouldn’t feel that way, it’s ridiculous really. Lance and Nyma are good friends ever since high school started and Keith actually likes her a lot. She’s a good person, is fun to be around with, she never seems forced and differently from a lot of people, she never judged Keith based on his initial attitude. Keith actually considers Nyma a friend.

That’s the problem, he thinks, because she’s a great person, someone that would be good for Lance, someone Keith knows Lance would fall in love with easily. _But he’s with you_ , the part of Keith’s brain that isn’t trying to betray him supplies, but the initial comfort that comes with the thought is quickly replaced with insecurity because he and Lance aren’t officially together.

They never told their family and friends about it, they never kiss in public and Lance never asked him to be his boyfriend. _You never asked either. I know I know_.

The inner monologue that happens after that only serves to further his insecurity.

* * *

Keith remembers at one time when he was twelve, he and Lance were walking home from school and Lance wouldn’t shut up about the pretty girls. When Lance asked Keith about it, he answered moodily that he never cared about girls.

Lance laughed good-naturedly and looked at him with his missing teeth and the full force of his smile.

“You shouldn’t worry about it, you’re the prettiest person I ever saw.”

* * *

Keith knew he was brooding, though he would never admit it. He, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were having lunch, but Keith hadn’t touched his food and was tuning out the conversation the other three were having.

When he saw those pictures his mood was completely ruined. Until now he couldn’t stop thinking about it, he was giving himself a mental reprimand about how stupid he was being when he felt Lance squeeze his hand.

“You alright?”

He slipped his hand out of Lance’s grasp, “Yeah”. Then turned around in the other direction.

He could feel the look the other three exchanged, and then he heard Pidge sigh.

* * *

Lance was eight when for the first time in his life, he wasn’t able to cheer Keith up as easily as he always did. Lance came to spend the night in Keith’s place, but when he got there Keith had a permanent scowl on his face and was rather snappy towards Lance.

He was starting to get irritated himself when he decided that the best course of action was to talk to Mr. Kogane about it. The man crouched to his level and smiled understandingly at Lance.

“Today my brother told us that he won’t be able to come this Christmas, and that means Shiro won’t be coming either. You know how much Keith adores him, so naturally, he got upset. You know how Keith is, he always tries to mask his sadness with anger, so I can only ask you to be patient and approach him with caution. Try to understand his reasons, this way I know it will be easier for you to cheer him up.”

Lance never forgot that advice.

* * *

After trying to understand what got Keith so upset and getting nowhere, Pidge and Hunk gave up.

“Maybe he’s just in a sour mood?” Hunk tried that explanation for what felt like the tenth time.

“I don’t know man, he was normal until we left him for our class.”

“So, obviously, it’s something that happened there.” Pidge suggested.

“I know, but what? If the class was boring it would only get him sleepy and if someone irritated him, he would have told us.”

“If you, the one who knows him best, don’t know what got his panties in a twist how are we supposed to tell?”

Yeah, more logical statements, but Lance needed to understand what was going on. Keith’s pout was cute, but when his brooding facade was there to stay, Lance couldn’t take it.

“What’s going on? Why the three of you can’t stay quiet?”

Lance turned in his seat to face Nyma. “Sorry, it’s just Keith.”

“Oh no, what did you do now?”

“Why you always think it’s something I did?”

“Well, you’re his boyfriend and childhood friend, it’s only obvious.” He could hear Hunk and Pidge suppressing snickers behind them, Lance rolled his eyes.

“You see, about the boyfriend part...”

“Oh no, don’t tell me you hadn’t asked him yet! You sure you don’t know why he’s upset?” Nyma was clearly judging him by now.

“Ok, ok. Why would he be upset by it just now though? We’ve been in this situation ever since we were fifteen.”

“How do you know he’s upset just now? Ugh, you two know each other since kids, but still have a lot to learn about the other and yourselves.”

“Wow, now you’re sounding like a wise old guy.”

“Don’t change the subject. Haven’t you said that you would take him on the perfect date, that you were going to woo him, and then ask the big question?”

“Easier said than done. I did take him on a date, and it ended better than I expected, but I’m a coward alright? I couldn’t ask.”

“Yeah, I get it. You shouldn’t feel pressured to do it, but if you were in Keith’s shoes wouldn’t you be insecure too? You guys have a secret relationship and even though you do it just for fun, you always flirt with everything that walks on two legs.”

“First off, rude. Second, you do have a point.  But I want to do it at the right time you know? I haven’t felt it yet.”

“Alright. Anyway, that’s my two cents on it. Give him time, whatever insecurity he’s harboring by now will probably stay in the back of his mind. Even though, if I were you, I wouldn’t delay it much longer.”

And yeah, as always Nyma’s right. Till today, Lance gets impressed about how much Nyma’s good at reading people.

After that, Lance turns around in his seat and try to pay attention to the class, emphasis on the try.

* * *

Ever since Lance can remember, Keith was there. When they accidentally knocked down his mother seasoning pots, when they climbed a tree for the first time, when Keith cried because of Shiro’s accident, when Lance’s parents divorced, when Keith wondered aloud about his mother whereabouts for the first time, when Lance received the news about the birth of his nephew, when Keith had to stay in Lance’s place for awhile because his father couldn’t fly back to L.A. due to some storm, when Lance had fallen in love for the first time, when he stayed in love and when he was quite sure he would be in love with the same person for a long time.

They are inseparable, a package deal.

Lance can’t see that changing.

* * *

Classes were over and Lance was headed to his locker. His only hope by now? Keith’s locker was beside his.

As Lance predicted Keith tried to ignore everyone for the rest of the day. When someone tried to talk to him, he would answer curtly and briefly. He stayed with his trademark scowl and pout combo and barely looked at Lance.

And Lance? Lance was a dying man. He wanted to talk with him, make some jokes, kiss, hug, make out, have the comfortable weight of Keith on his lap, he needed that mullet between his fingers. Lance always strived for attention, but especially Keith’s attention.

Days like today always caught Lance by surprise, it shouldn’t really, it’s obvious for anyone how much Lance and Keith can’t stay apart, but it surprises Lance nonetheless. The smallest things, the subtle glances, the smiles, just a day without it all and Lance wants to cry.

He can see Keith approaching his own locker and he asks for whatever deity that rules this reality for Keith to be in a better mood.

When Lance finally starts to pack his things to go, Keith barely spares him a glance.

“Hey babe, you feeling better?”

“Wasn’t feeling bad in the first place.” Still not looking at Lance, alright.

“I was thinking, maybe we could go for a milkshake?”

“Don’t want to.” Okay, fuck it.

Lance grabs Keith’s hand and squeezes.

“Did I do something? You know how dumb I am, maybe I haven’t noticed.”

Keith must have sensed that Lance is quite serious about this because he looks at him with a concerned look.

“What? No, you did nothing. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

“How can I not worry when you got all pouty outta nowhere? You know you can always tell me if something’s wrong.”

“I know, nothing’s wrong.” Keith has that desperate look that Lance knows well, he uses it when he wants Lance to drop the subject, it’s one of the expressions Lance’s likes the less.

When Keith gets like this, Lance knows he won’t get anything if he continues to push, but he thinks about what Nyma said earlier and goes for a bold move.

He puts an arm around Keith’s waist, his other hand grasps Keith’s neck. He knows they never kissed in public before and if what Nyma said is true, then maybe that could show Keith that he wants this thing between them to be serious, doesn’t mind if everyone knows about them, _the entire school knows probably_ , Lance shrugs mentally.

He approaches Keith’s lips slowly, just to make sure that Keith’s okay with this. When he sees that Keith looks at his lips embarrassedly, he goes for it.

The kiss is sweet and everything Lance needed, just a press of lips while Lance massages Keith’s scalp affectionately.

When their lips draw apart, Lance doesn’t let Keith go far and both his hands are securing Keith’s hips now. When Lance looks at Keith and sees the dazed small smile he thinks, _now’s the time isn’t? The atmosphere is good and I love him so much and he loves me, just fucking say it._

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” They both startle, and Lance can’t help the laugh, _did they just asked that at the same time? That’s so..._

“Typical of us, isn’t it?” Keith has joined him in the laughing fit, and wow Lance loves his laugh.

“So Mr. Boyfriend, you want a milkshake or nah?” Lance is still chuckling a little.

Keith grabs his hand and starts to walk in the direction of the parking lot. “Nah, let’s go to my place.”

Lance knows that tone. “What are you planning, kitten?”

Keith turns his head to look at Lance and _oh no, the sexy smirk is in full force_. “You’ll see.”

* * *

When they were seventeen, Keith and Lance became official boyfriends.

Things only got better from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration striked me and I ended up writing this in one sitting, so it's not as good as I imagined, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
